Acento
by PaotCraft
Summary: El preferia limitar al minimo el uso del acento de su lengua materna, a ella ese acento le parecia simplemente encantador y tentador


¡Segundo Fic en DN!, y ultimo Fic del 2012 ¡para cerrar el año!

No pude aguantarme de escribir un NearxLinda y hace tanto que trate de escribir algo de ellos que no salia nada hasta hoy 31 de diciembre a las 3 de la madrugada (si yo escribo cuando deberia dormir!) Dure al rededor de 2 horas escribiendolo osea me acoste casi amaneciendo, y debo decir estoy orgullosa de mi misma... nunca he sido buena para escribir cosas alegres o con buenos finales, por eso no es tan largo como me gustaria, pero que escribi me encanta

**Summary:** El preferia limitar al minimo el uso del acento de su lengua materna, a ella ese acento le parecia simplemente encantador y tentador

**Disclaimer:** ni Linda, ni Near ni Death Note me pertenece ellos son creaciones y por ende propiedad de Tsugumi Ōba y a Takeshi Obata

La historia seria lo unico que me debe pertenecer y aun asi es parte de ellos al estar ambientada en su manga/historia

este FF ha sido creado sin fines lucrativos de y para Fans

* * *

El peli blanco enredo aquel mechón ya prácticamente rizado por la continuidad de dicho acto, estaba aburrido, si aburrido era la mejor palabra para describir su estado actual, aparentemente los criminales no tenían tiempo para tales actos de vandalismo en semejantes fechas festivas, quizás hacían de las suyas todo el año para tener el mes mas festivo del año libre, aun que claro que esta que si el era el encargado de resolver dichoso caso, no duraría mucho.

Se acomodo en el suelo aun rizando el mechón de cabello y mirando los escasos documentos sobre el ultimo caso que había trabajando, o mejor dicho trabaja pero como ya sabia, apenas entrado el doceavo mes del año los famosos robos a las mayores obras de arte del mundo en sus "Seguras" galerías, habían prácticamente cesado, definitivamente la época navideña tenia efectos raros en todos, hasta en el.

Al no ser un caso donde el mundo sentía miedo a morir como lo fue y lo serian los casos de Kira, no le parecía ni si quiera necesario mantener a su equipo en las fiestas trabajando en… nada, por lo que había quedado solo con roger, y su nueva y temporal compañera para el caso, pero aquella persona en esos momentos era poco relevante.

Miro por la ventana, y afuera de esta todo estaba bajo un manto blanco con cielo agrisado o al menos eso era todo lo que se notaba desde la posición que se encontraba, aunque en realidad poco le importaba el clima en las calles de la capital inglesa, estaba bien habitación donde encontraba con sus juguetes por el suelo, la mayoría nuevos, punto a favor para la navidad al menos tenia juguetes diferentes con que entretenerse.

Le gustaba la aura de calma que se respiraba en esos momentos, no es que el lugar en general fuera un desastre, pero siempre había personas trabajando, y según el la soledad y calma silenciosas eran junto a sus juguetes lo que mas apreciaba, y lamentablemente parecía ser el único, pues cuando mas disfrutaba de la calma la puerta fue abierta, no ruidosamente tampoco con timidez, solo abierta, dejando entrar una leve brisa de aire helado y el sonido de canciones navideñas, obviamente en el ingles mas puro y británico que había, ¿y la persona causante de tal acto?, la castaña con la que convivía en esos momentos.

-Hey Near- fue el saludo, voz tal vez un poco alto pero con la pronunciación algo cantada y un par de acentos mezclados, aunque esa la manera de hablar de la chica- Roger y yo preparamos galletas navideñas ¿quieres?- continuo hablando la castaña a la par que entraba y se sentaba frente al albino-

-….- el Albino solo miro a su acompañante mas no regreso el saludo en ningún momento, solo se limitaría a dar la respuesta que quería la chica, y así ella procedería a regresar a hacer galletas, aunque se pregunto a si mismo, desde cuando Roger hacia galletas…

-Near, Near…- chica había comenzado mover su mano frente a el rostro del ingles al ver que este no decía nada detuvo el movimiento, supuso que el no quería dulces, luego de un par de meses viviendo con el había aprendido a interpretar silencios como aquellos- tomare eso como un no- concluyo la castaña dejando salir mas su acento italiano, que era el acento natural de ella.

En realidad el ingles le había estado prestando mas atención, a pensar lo de las galletas echas por Roger y a las canciones navideñas inglesas que a la misma chica, dentro de todo lo hacían sentirse patriótico al escuchar el acento ingles, acento que el prácticamente no usaba, le gustaba no lo iba a negar, pero le parecía innecesario usarlo, con una labor tan grande como la del el acento mas neutral era el mejor

Los ojos azules casi grises de la italiana se mostraron aburridos al no sacar ni siquiera un gesto del famoso detective, el solo se había quedando mirando a la nada, de alguna manera el al menos negaría con la cabeza

-¿Quieres otra cosa?, ¿comida?, ¿agua?, ¿salir a la sala?, ¿dar señales que no haz muerto? –bromeo un poco la italiana sonriendo abiertamente mientras se inclinaba hacia el, quizás demasiado cerca para el gusto del ingles

A esa distancia el podía contar las pecas, apenas notables que la artista tenia, el numero de pestañas, y las variedades de colores azules y grises que los ojos de esta, alguno que otro rastro del dulce favorito de ella por la zona de boca y de pintura por el resto del rostro, y a el le irritaba la idea de la extrema cercanía física, solo tenia responderle un simple "No" y ella se marcharía de nuevo

-"No Dear, I want nothing"- fue la única respuesta a la chica, sin ser pensada con demasiada, solo dicha apenas se le fue ocurriendo, sin percatarse del adjetivo o de la manera que había dicho, al menos sirvió para que ella se alejara aunque ahora lo mirara con los ojos abiertos de par en par, las mejillas con un rosado color recubriéndolas, aunque lo adjudico al frió, y una sonrisa tratando con dificultad conteniendo una que otra risilla, a su opinión no había dicho nada divertido, solo que no quería nada, aunque a la perspectiva de Lisa Meresí, todo era diferente

-Oh, esta bien, aunque seria realmente bueno que si salieras de aquí, Roger en cualquier momento se cansara de escucharme hablar de arte o de simplemente hablar conmigo- fue lo que decía manteniendo la sonrisa mientras se levantaba de su sitio y se disponía a salir, pero a medio camino esta se detuvo y rápidamente se dio vuelva y se inclino nuevamente quedando su rostro cerca del de ingles, inclusive aun mas que la vez anterior- apropósito, tu acento británico simplemente encantador deberías usarlo mas a menudo, Nate- le guiño el ojo cuando decía con soltura su nombre real y besaba con suma delicadeza la comisura de los labios de el, llegando a presionar por un corto momento sus labios completamente contra los de el, para alejarse con igual rapidez de su cara y suavemente sonrojada volver a tomar el rumbo a la sala

El en cambio estaba, sorprendido si el chico carente de emociones estaba sorprendido, y su rostro lo mostraba un poco, no sabia como ni porque había sucedido eso… acaba de hablar con acento, aunque lo podía adjudicar a las los villancicos navideños ingleses que se escuchaban de fondo y la impetuosa necesidad de alejar a la chica, aunque termino con el efecto inversamente proporcional, sin contar que el adjetivo "Querida" tubo algo que ver, tendría que aclarar un par de cosas con la famosa pintora

Para su suerte, o lo contrario, ella aun estaba relativamente cerca de la habitación- Linda…- la llamo suavemente y ella solo volteo mirándolo curiosa antes de regresar a la habitación

-¿Mmm?- fue lo único que pronuncio una vez sentada frente a el de nuevo, y con demasiada cercanía se podría decir otra vez, cuando ella quería, podía desentenderse de los términos de espacio personal

-¿quieres tener la delicadeza de explicar lo que acaba de pasar?- una pregunta simple sin rodeos y mantenía el acento, no tenia porque no usarlo si ella lo había escuchado

-Bueno pues…-los ojos de ella se posaron en los suyos a la vez que sonreía aun mas- el acento británico a mi me encanta me parece muy encantador, por eso me gusta estar en Inglaterra, y el tuyo es por mucho el mas adorable que he escuchado, creo que es porque nunca te escuche usarlo-una declaración simple y sin rodeos al igual que la pregunta, la vio respiro profundo antes de presionar sus labios contra los de el de nuevo pero cerrando los ojos y por mas tiempo- y eso lo tomare como mi regalo de cumpleaños, de navidad, de agradecimiento por ayudarte en el caso, y por pararte junto a mi bajo un muerdago la otra noche- rió un poco antes de dejar un ultimo beso en los labios del albino que en ningún momento se noto inmutado, poco le importaba que hiciera ella luego de la respuesta que esperaba, fue el único pensamiento de la castaña cuando se empezó a alejar por tercera vez del rostro del chico y a levantarse

Pero de lo mas inesperado sintió sus mejillas arder al sentir los labios de el ingles contra una de sus mejillas de manera un tanto torpe y marcada, mientras se levantaba con ella aun sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro

-¿La invitación de comer galletas sigue en pie?

* * *

Tenia tanto sin escribir algo alegre y que me gustara, mi regalo de navidad y año nuevo para ustedes y especialmente a las Fans de NearxLinda, recuerden que pueden dejar un review, realmente anima saber que alguien lo leyo, sea criticas, insultos, agradecimientos, dudas, lo que quieran, ayuda y anima mucho, Pasen una noche vieja muy hermosa y si ya es 2013, ¡Feliz año nuevo!


End file.
